Good Time
by Ley93
Summary: When you go to a party what do you expect? To have a good time. Summary sucks I know, but I think that the story is decent lol Emily/Maya


**Title: **Good Time

**Author:** Anexandra

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Maya/Emily

**A/N:** Okay so in all honesty I have been suffering from extreme writer's block and find it funny that all I can come up with at this point are one-shots. Guess that's the mind of an aspiring writer. By the way, this is AU.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, zilch, nada, nil when it comes to PLL sadly )= but hey at least I own this story ;)

**Summary:** When you go to a party what do you expect? To have a good time.

Hanna

"Okay you guys, who's game to come to Sean's party Saturday?" Emily quickly piped in, "I'm in, as long as I can bring Maya." Aria, Spencer, and I can't help but look at her with shocked faces. "What?"She asked becoming quickly shy.

"Nothing." I quickly reply, "It's just, you always say that parties aren't your thing, what's changed?" I asked curiously. A crooked smile takes over her face as she replies, "Let's just say the last party I went to proved not to be so bad. I guess you could say I'm kind of a fan of the party scene now."

_Flashback_

_Emily hated parties. They were always extremely loud and over crowded with people she could never imagine indulging with on a regular basis. She wondered what possessed people to even throw them, but these are all things that she couldn't tell her girlfriend, Maya, when she'd practically begged her to show up to her end of the summer bash. Maya had even gone so far as to invite all three of Emily's friends in the hope of ensuring she show up. _

_And sure enough she had shown up with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer in tow, and they walked in on quite a show. In the center of the room were Maya and her friends dancing to Rock That Body by the Black Eyed Peas with such fines that Emily could do nothing but stare as if in a trance as she watched her girlfriend's hips sway to the beat. _

_Hanna turned and couldn't help but snicker at the look she saw her friend sporting, similar to that of a dog in heat. She nudged Aria and Spence also bringing their attention to Emily. Soon all three were laughing unbeknownst to Emily. Hanna finally nudged Emily effectively breaking her out of whatever trance state she had been in. _

"_Damn, staring kind of hard there aren't ya Em" Hanna said motioning to the scene in front of them. Emily turned to Hanna who was sporting a playful smirk causing Emily to blush. "Yeah well..." She ducked her head and cleared her throat nervously before to turning to look at Aria and Spencer who were both still laughing. She slapped them both on their arm which only caused them to laugh harder. She continued to blush but looked up to watch the rest of the dance only to notice Maya looking directly at her. _

_Maya sported a sultry smile as she winked at Emily, causing her to blush once more, and continued dancing. Hanna snickered as she placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Wow Em, didn't know it was possible to get that red." Emily chuckled as she let out a whine. "You guys are asses!" she added with a stomp of her feet, a pout on her face. Her friends laughed as they pulled her into a hug. _

_At the sound of clapping they all turned their heads to look at the scene in front of them and to their surprise the dance was over and the girls were bowing. Maya quickly made her way away from the group in the center over to Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. The three girls released Emily just as Maya approached. They complimented her on the show she'd put on and walked away leaving her and Emily as alone as they could be in a crowded house._

_Maya wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulled her into a slow kiss. "I'm glad you came." Emily nodded with a shy smile, "I said I would, and I know how much you wanted me here… bu-" _

"_But you're not comfortable, are you?" Maya finished softly. Emily shrugged lightly, "Parties really aren't my thing Maya. I'm sorry", she breathed out. Maya nodded understandingly and grabbed Emily's hand, lacing their fingers together, "Well then let's get you away from the party setting." _

_Emily looked at Maya curiously, "What are you talking about?" she asked with a smirk. Maya chuckled lightly, shaking her head and continued to guide Emily through the party and up to her room. As they entered Maya's room Emily allowed Maya to lead her to her bed. Emily sat at the end of the bed, her head buzzing, as she watched Maya walk and over and lock her door before making her way back to her._

_Emily glanced up, her eyes gleaming in anticipation of whatever was to come. Maya smirked as she watched Emily's eyes travel up and down her body taking in the sight of Maya in a white bikini top with skin tight blue jeans and a white belt. Maya waved her hands motioning at her outfit, "You like?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes. Emily blushed and reached out to pull Maya closer only to have her hands lightly swatted, "Maya" she whined softly. "Answer first." She replied teasingly. _

_A crooked smile graced Emily face as she answered, "Nope, I don't like it." Maya visibly deflated allowing Emily the opportunity to reached out and pull the girl into her lap. "I love it." She whispered against Maya's lips. Maya smiled widely, she grabbed Emily's hand and placed them around her bare back. She ran her hands across the shorter girls back reveling in softness of her skin. "I think I'm beginning to like parties. They make for a very good time" Emily whispered into the smaller girl's ear. Maya giggled softly, shaking her head she pulled the taller into a searing kiss._

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I'm definitely into the party scene now." Emily exclaimed with a smirk.

FIN

**I know this is probably not the best story but I wanted to try my hand at a one-shot with this pairing. Comments are greatly appreciated =]**


End file.
